QTpie's Valentine's Day Special
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Hi! Hi! Everyone! I know it's late but…yeah. This is my Valentine's Day Special. The time is when Ash & May are about five years old at a school Valentine's Day party. Very sentimental moments between Ash & Delia. Very cute too. Light Advanceshipping. Enj


**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Long time no see huh? I bet you thought I wasn't gonna do a Valentine's Day story. Well guess what, you thought wrong!**

**AJ: -yawn- Shut up! You talk too loud!**

**QT: Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…**

**Mikey: I thought it was bread. Go figure.**

**QT&AJ: Stupid…**

**May: Am I in this story?**

**QT: No.**

**May: No?**

**QT: No.**

**May: Oh…**

**QT: No.**

**May: Would you stop that!**

**QT: No. JK! Lol! It's totally fun to get on your nerves. Yes, this story is about you & Ash.**

**Ash: What? Who called my name?**

**QT: Go back to sleep Ash…**

**Ash: Okay!**

**May: Stupid…**

**Ash: I heard that!**

**AJ: Ha! Thirteen lines! I beat your record! Booyah!**

**Mikey: Fifteen lines for me! I beat both of your records. Double booyah!**

**QT: Grrr! I hate you guys.**

**May: QTpie456s is not the owner of pokémon.**

**Ash: Where did that come from?**

**QT: Who knows? Start the chapter!**

QTpie's Valentine's Day Special

"Hey mommy? What's a Valentibe's Day?" a young boy asked his mother accidentally saying it wrong. "It's holiday where boys and girls give each other gifts because they liked each other." she explained. "Oh. What's a Valentibe?" he asked again. "A Valentine is a gift or the person who gives the gift. Do you want to give a Valentine to someone special?" she asked kneeling down. "Yeah. I want to give Valentibe's to all my friends." He beamed a smile.

"That's good honey." She smiled. "Mommy? Do you have a Valentibe?" he asked innocently. "No Ash, mommy doesn't have a Valentine." She smiled sadly. "Oh, do you want a Valentibe?" she shook her head. "Don't worry about that now. Come on, let's make these Valentines." She led him into the kitchen.

**The next day…**

"Thank you for helping out Mrs. Ketchum." Mrs. Kendle beamed a smile. "Oh it's no trouble, I love helping out at Valentine's Day parties." Delia smiled back. "Okay children settle down. Who has Valentine's they'd like to pass out?" she addressed her class of kindergartners. "Me!" "No! No! I do! I do!" "Pick me Ms. Kendle!" "No! Me! Me!" "I have some!" "I don't…" they all raised their hands excitedly.

"Settle down, you will all get your chance. Go ahead and pass them out." She instructed them. Delia watched will delight as Ash went from bag to bag dropping individual treats in each sack. There was one sack decorated in red and pink with a big red bow on it. Ash put the biggest Valentine he had in there and smiled. 'That must be his Valentine.' She said to herself.

She noticed a little girl, around Ash's age, dropping Valentine's in the bags as well. The little girl had a wide smiled on her face as she was skipping around the classroom. She had dropped a large sparkly Valentine is Ash's bag and skipped back to her seat, ending her route. 'That's probably her. She's so adorable!' Delia squealed. "Mommy! Mommy!" Ash ran up to her. "Hi sweety! Are you having fun?" she asked kneeling down.

"Yeah! I made you a Valentibe!" he said handing her and very large card with tiny strips of paper sticking out. Delia opened it and her heart melted in delight. "Hapi Valintybs Day! Love, Ash." It was surrounded by hearts and red paper. She sniffled as a warm smile spread across her face. A tear escaped her face and Ash noticed this. "Why are you crying?" he asked concerned. "I'm happy. Thank you Ash. This is beautiful." She hugged him.

"You're welcome Mommy! Happy Valentibe's Day!" he shouted. "Did you get to hand out all your Valentines?" she asked him. "Yeah. I gave the biggest one to that girl over there." He pointed to the girl Delia noticed. She had Ash's card in her hand. She looked over it as she smiled and giggled happily. After she folded the card of her popped a lollipop into her mouth and sucked on it with joy.

"Oh, I see. Is that your special Valentine?" she asked. "No…" he blushed while shuffling his feet. "My little Ash has a crush. That's so sweet." He looked up at her with a red face full of fury. "I do not!" he yelled in protest. "I'm just joking. Are you ready to go?" she asked gathering her things. "Yeah!" Ash grabbed his sack, jacket, and bag before meeting his mother at the door.

"The party was very enjoyable. Thank you Mrs. Kendle!" Delia smiled and waved as she and Ash left the party. "That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked. "Yeah. I got to be a Valentibe!" he said happily. "Well, I'm glad. You make a very good Valentine." She ruffled his hair. "Wait!"

A light voice called from behind them. "That's your Valentine isn't it?" she whispered as the girl from before ran up to them. "Thank you for the Valentines Ash." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping away. "Aw! She likes you! That's so sweet!" Delia squealed. "Girl germs!" he hastily wiped his cheek where the girl left her mark.

"That is too cute." She said grabbing hold of his hand as they crossed the parking lot. "That was gross." He shuddered. "What's her name? The girl." She asked. Ash hopped into his car seat, strapped himself in the sat happily, awaiting the drive home. "Ash?" she asked he looked up. "What's the girl's name?" she asked again. "Oh…her name is…May." He struggled to say her name. "Such a cute name. She likes you for sure. Let's go home okay honey?" she started the car.

'May huh? She might be five, but she's a keeper.' Delia smiled pulling the car out of the parking space and taking the street that led to her house.

**All: Aww!**

**Some: -barf-**

**Others: …whatever**

**The People who don't matter: Hey! How come we don't matter?! Grr!**

**QT: Ha! Ha!**

**AJ: Why are you laughing? You were one of the people who don't matter!  
**

**QT: Nuh uh! That was…Mikey!**

**Mikey: Who? What? When? Where? And sometimes Y! Wait…what?**

**May: Why don't you join your father and go back to sleep.**

**Mikey: Okay!**

**QT&AJ: …stupid…**

**Mikey: I heard that!**

**AJ: And? Whatcha gonna do?**

**Mikey: ……………………**

**AJ: Exactly.**

**QT: Stop it! Okay! I hope you guys liked the story! I added a sentimental moment between Ash & Delia that I hope you guys liked. I put the advanceshipping part towards the end to focus on Mother/Son time. I hope you understood that.**

**AJ: Doubt it. I'm a drifter…**

**Mikey: And she called me stupid.**

**AJ: I got that from spongebob!**

**QT: ………alrighty then, moving on. I will be editing some of my other stories to make them more fantastical. I'll just be correcting grammatically errors and making them easier to read. So if you want, you can look out for that, but nothing new so…um…yeah.**

**AJ: In other words she has writers block…**

**Mikey: …and has nothing better to do…**

**QT: Not true, and…not true. I'm just on hold for the moment. I'll still update MJFL (My Journey with fire leftovers) and PA2G (Pokémon Advance: 2****nd**** Generation) so yeah.**

**AJ: But other than that…**

**Mikey: No new stories**

**QT: Bye for now!**

**All: Review! 4 sure!**


End file.
